


Snowy day

by vstrxq



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vstrxq/pseuds/vstrxq
Summary: hi its just a fluff fanfic of me and the loml





	Snowy day

It was a typical winter day. However, today Clarissa and Hasti didn’t walk to school together, or do anything together as a matter of fact. Clarissa waited at Hasti’s front door for ten minutes, waiting for her to show up, but she didn’t. Clarissa decided to wait five more minutes then call her. She did wait, and after some time she knocked, concerned that Hasti might not actually be ok. Her Mother opened the door, and Clarissa warmly greeted her. Clarissa was always welcomed to the Tajbakhsh household, and Hasti’s Mother saw Clarissa as her second child. Hasti’s Mother offered Clarissa to come, but Clarissa refused, telling her she’d be late for school.  
“Is Hasti ok? She hasn’t answered any of my calls or texts.” Clarissa asked in a worried but her natural confident voice.  
“Oh yes, she’s fine. She just had a high fever this morning and is still sleeping. I’ll let her know you came by when she wakes up.” Hasti’s Mom replied.  
Clarissa breathed a sigh of relief, now sure that her girlfriend is fine.  
Clarissa politely waved goodbye to Hasti’s mother and took off for school, racing and counting every step she took. “What do I normally do when Hasti isn't with me?” she thought to herself. 

“Clarissa, are you alright?” one of the girls in her class shook her shoulder.   
Clarissa brought her head up, a single line of saliva forming from her mouth to her arm. She wiped it off and glanced at her phone. 2:48 AM. And 15 messages from Hasti. She smiled, opening her phone and going through the texts:  
9:35 AM: “HEY IM SO SORRY IM SICK I COULDN’T COME WITH YOU TODAY”  
9:54 AM: “hey wifey I miss you >:((“  
10:07 AM: “HA! You’re probably in Math right now. I’ll talk to you soon” and so on.  
“Just 20 more min and I’ll come see you” Clarissa thought.

After school was over, Clarissa was making her way to the door when the same girl from her class stopped her. She had straight long light-brown hair with bangs that almost covered her eyes. Her lashes were short and her eyes a bit lidded. She was up to Clarissas chin, so she had to look down to see her.   
“Uhm, Clarissa san, I wanted to tell you something.” the girl said, not willing to meet Clarissa’s chocolate brown eyes. They were in the sun which made her eyes even brighter, almost as brown as the girls hair.  
“Ok...go ahead”  
“Um, could we maybe talk behind the school building?” the girl responded shyly.   
Clarissa checked her wrist.  
“Uh sure why not”  
They walked to the back of the building, Clarissa looking at the trees while stuffing her hands in her sweater pockets. It was usually very cold this time of year. The girl continued to fiddle with her fingers until they got to a place where there was no one in sight.  
“So,” Clarissa met the girl's gaze and her cheeks flushed. “What did you wanna talk about?”  
“W-well you see,” the girl started, stuttering at the sudden loss of words. “I kind of...had feelings for you. For a while. And I didn't know how to t-tell you. You were always hanging out with that other 2nd year girl and I never knew how to approa-”  
She was stopped by Clarissas finger over her mouth, which made her face almost as red as her scarf.   
“That really flatters me, but the 2nd year you see me with is actually my girlfriend.” Clarissa said with a soft smile. “I have to go now, I’ll talk to you later I guess”  
“Y-yea.”

As Clarissa was jogging back to Hasti’s house, she stopped by a sushi and ramen shop, and then went home. She knocked on the door while rocking back and forth on her heel and toes. The door creaked open, but so little that Clarissa could only slip her fingers through. She didn’t, thinking they might slam the door and chop her fingers off. But the door creaked a bit more open to reveal Hasti in a big blanket, her wavy brown hair messy and untidy (like always but worse), her eyes puffy, and her nose was a bit red. She sneezed and backed away from Clarissa, who tried to jump and hug her.  
“nO haha, don’t hug me I’m sick.” Hasti said in a horse voice.   
“Nope nothing stops me from giving you hugs.”   
And as much as Hasti resisted, Clarissa gave her a big cuddly hug and then walked her to her bedroom, and sat on the bed with the bag of ramen and sushi.   
“What’s this?” Hasti asked.  
“Oh I bought you a few things!” Clarissa beamed at her.  
Hasti sniffed and gave her another hug, taking in the warm feel of her favorite person.  
“I love your hugs,” Hasti said in a muffled voice.   
Clarissa hugged her tighter and tighter until Hasti started to cough.  
Clarissa giggled and turned around to get the plastic bag of food behind her.  
She took out the food and set it in front of Hasti, and Hasti made a small pouty-smiley face.   
“I love you so much” Hasti said while sniffing again.   
“I love you too!” she said happily.   
After that Clarissa told Hasti all about what happened at school, about the girl who asked her out and all sorts of other things. And while she talked, Hasti just dreamily looked at Clarissa, being grateful in all sorts of ways that she gets to have her as her girlfriend. Slowly, through Clarissa’s words, Hasti falls asleep on Clarissa’s shoulder, snoring softly due to her blocked nose. Clarissa laid her down comfortably on the pillows and laid next to her, watching her body rise up and down with every intake of breath. After a few minutes of doing so, Clarissa too slowly fell asleep. It started snowing that night, and maybe it was due to the cold or maybe something else. The both fell asleep in each others arms, snoozing peacefully until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hi its just a fluff fanfic of me and the loml


End file.
